


Sparkling Playdate

by OverlordRaax



Series: Awake Sparkling Collections [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don't bite the baby, Fluff, M/M, Peacetime, Perceptor is quite British, Post-War, Sparklings, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Perceptor and Drift had have their own little sparkling, and Skyfire takes his own over for a visit.





	Sparkling Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574153) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



> This is dedicated to Pink Shoe's wonderful Awake series. In that Perceptor and Drift were briefly mentioned to be married but they didn't have a sparkling at the time. I got to invent a little OC for the two of them. If you want to see what Scopes and the other sparklings looks like you can check out my sketches and illustrations for them here: https://overlordraax.tumblr.com/post/179907936182/more-kids-from-the-awake-series-this

Skyfire knocked on the door and waited. He looked down at the tiny sparkling in his arms. The little baby seeker gazed up at his sire and delightedly giggled. Skyfire gently tickled his winglet, eliciting another laugh from the seekerlet. Skyfire was still smiling as the door opened and he looked down at Perceptor.

“Hello Skyfire, it’s lovely to see you, do come in.” Perceptor said. Starfire chirped at the microscope.

“And of course, you can come in as well.” Perceptor smiled at Starfire. Skyfire ducked his head as he stepped through the doorframe. He followed the microscope as he led the way.

“Scopes is just in the living room. I’m sure the two children will get along splendidly. She loves getting to see new people.”

Skyfire hadn’t had the chance yet to meet Perceptor’s sparkling. It was only recently she’d been protoformed, so organising a playdate for Starfire and her had seemed the perfect opportunity to meet up. As he stepped into the living room he saw a little white and red sparkling sitting on the floor, surrounded by toys and a few brightly coloured books.

She had big blue optics and a little lens on her shoulder exactly like her carrier’s. She had a pointed hedge ridge like her sires, and a set of tiny wheels on her shoulders. She was very focused on the game she was playing, placing several toys in very precise locations with an intense look of concentration on her face.

When she turned round to look at Skyfire her mouth gaped open. She stared at him, optics wide. The sparkling was tiny compared to Skyfire, and she seemed to have trouble taking him all in, like she had never someone so big. She kept looking up, and up, and up and then she fell over backwards. Skyfire gave a little chuckle whilst Perceptor went over to scoop her up in his arms.

As Perceptor held her the tiny sparkling still kept staring at him. Her gaze would focus on one part intensely and then move to another part to scrutinise, like she wanted to collect every detail of him. He could almost feel the way her eyes were zooming in and focusing on tiny details. When she was fully formatted her eyesight would no doubt be as sharp as her carrier’s.

Eventually her gaze fell on Starfire and the seekerlet chirruped at her.

“Please don’t mind her staring,” Perceptor said, “It’s the main way she likes to learn about things.”

“She has your eyes.” Skyfire said softly.

“Yes, she does. She’s half vehicle and half science frame. We’re not exactly sure how her frame will develop, she might have to get some kind of specialist form, but there’ll be time to sort that out later.”

He placed Scopes back by her toys and Skyfire put Starfire down beside her. He watched the two as they crawled toward each other and started examining each other. Scopes seemed to be fascinated by Starfire and started poking his helm. Starfire gave out a little laugh as he seemed to be enjoying the attention. Soon enough the two sparklings were happily babbling at each other. Skyfire was glad they seemed to be getting on.

“Please do take a seat. I’ll get us some refreshment. Drift and I have both become rather fond of this energon tea we found at the market.” Perceptor said. Skyfire took the largest sofa. It only just managed to fit him, but it was still quite comfy and allowed him to relax as he watched the sparklings play.

His other son Crossfire was currently at school, and Skyfire had decided to look after Starfire so that Starscream could have the day off. He’d spent most of his time these past few cycles looking after Starfire, so Skyfire felt would be nice to allow him to have some time to himself. So he had decided to see if Perceptor was available, the idea of arranging a playdate for both their sparklings seemed the perfect opportunity to allow Perceptor to have a bit of breathing space as well if they both looked after them.

Skyfire looked to see as Perceptor stepped back into the room with a small tray of tea.

“How are the children doing?” he asked.

“They seem to be getting on well.”

“Splendid.” He carefully placed it on the table, and started pouring out some tea. He offered Skyfire some sweetener and then took a seat in an armchair.

“So, do tell me how things have been. I’ve been so preoccupied looking after Scopes I haven’t had that much time to catch up with any new scientific inventions.”

“Well, there have been a couple of interesting developments from Wheeljack. He’s been working on a new sort of propulsion system this past orn, however, it’s mostly ended in explosions.”

“Oh dear, not again…”

 

Meanwhile, Scopes found Starfire fascinating. She normally scrutinised any new thing she got to see, and Starfire was particularly intriguing. He looked different from other sparklings she’d seen. He had wings and she was intensely examining them, poking them and wanting to make them flap. Starfire giggled as it all felt quite ticklish but he let the microscope keep watching him.

Scopes just loved the way the wings twitched and moved. They were so pretty. The baby sparkling wondered what they would taste like. She placed the wing into her mouth and gummed it a bit before biting into it.

Starfire gave a cry and shoved her off. She tumbled over and looked in surprise at Starfire from the floor. The baby sparkling paused as she saw tears in his optics, and then he started crying. Scopes quickly pushed herself up to pat his shoulder as a way of saying sorry, but as the baby seeker continued to cry she felt overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do so she started crying as well.

 

Both Skyfire and Perceptor had been too wrapped up in their chat to notice something had happened. Over their creator bonds they’d both been able to sense the sparklings were happy and content, and then it had changed too fast for either of them to react, and suddenly both their sparklings were crying. Both of them howling and crying their optics out.

The two of them instantly shot up and scooped their children into their arms. Both of them trying to calm them, sending waves of reassurance over their bonds. The two parents were baffled, they’d both missed whatever had caused this, but they couldn’t see anything wrong with their sparklings. There was no sign of what had caused the disruption. They didn’t seem to be hurt; the only thing Skyfire could find was some slight slobber on Starfire’s wing. Skyfire and Perceptor both looked at each other in bafflement, but both went back to comforting their sparklings.

After a while they both calmed down, and both their creators sat back down with their children in their laps. Giving both of them their bottles of special energon formula. That seemed quite successful in placating them. After they both seemed to have calmed down they wondered about putting them back down to play, or whether the two wouldn’t want anything to do with each other anymore.

As they set the children back down they both kept a careful eye on them. Then Scopes crawled to her toys and started selecting the ones she deemed were the best before she took them back to Starfire and shoved them into his hands, chirping a little sad song.

Starfire quickly perked up with all the toys he’d been given and started playing. His mood increased and then Scopes joined him and soon the two were happily playing again. Whatever had happened had apparently been forgotten.

Their creators were both baffled. They kept an eye on them this time, but once it became clear they were both happy they started to relax. They carried on talking, though this time they both sat beside their children, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole ton of ideas and headcanons with them all later in the AU. I will have to post them up if I get the chance.
> 
> Also I'd like to leave a little thanks to HiddenDirector who suggested the bit where Scopes fell over after staring up at Skyfire, it was too cute not to include!


End file.
